Journey of Mike Sanborn
by PokLee
Summary: Follows the adventure of Mike Sanborn , the chosen one who will stop 2 evil forces in Hoenn, and challenges all the gyms. Accepting OC. Slightly changes from Ruby/Sapphire story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"BEEPEEEPEEEPEEEP" an alarm clock rang loudly in the morning. It came from Mike Sanborn's House. "Mike, turn that thing off!" said Mrs. Sanborn downstairs while cooking bacon, his favourite food. So he wakes up instantly hearing his mother's voice, and turn it off.

Mike took a shower, preparing himself for the biggest day of his life. Today was his day to took the first step travelling Hoenn. He is 13 years old and just graduated from school, so he is excited to start this day. Although, he is not the smartest student in school, he's dreaming to be a Pokemon Master

After shower, he brush his teeth, pulling his favourite jeans and his green t-shirt, pick up his bag, and went downstairs. "Good morning, mom..!" he cheerfully said.

"Good morning, Mike..!" She answered. "So you already prepared for going to the journey, dear" She asked.

"I already prepared it yesterday" He said while chewing his sunny side up.

After finishing it, he picks up his bag and open the door. "Good bye mom, I promise i will call you soon as possible." He said. "Byee.!"

"Bye Mike, i'll miss you..." She yelled.

Mike headed to Professor Birch Laboratory, where he will meet his first Pokemon. It took 8 minutes to get there from Mike's home.

Mike arrived and put his bike outside and thinking what Pokemon he'll pick. He like Water-type, he thinks Blaziken is cool, and he love Leaf Blade, too. So he is completely confused right now. But he made up his mind, and going to choose Mudkip.

When he walk through the door, suddenly a Boy with a straight black hair bump him and they falling to each other. The boy quickly stand up and sweep up the dirt in his jacket and shorts. "Hey, watch where you're going." He said with a cynical voice. He glares at Mike and continue to walk outside.

After completely shock of what just happened, he shakes his head and going in to the lab. "Hello, I am Mike Sanborn. I'm here to pick a starter for the journey" I said. First there's no response. But after few seconds, the back door opens and came a big bald Professor.

"Oh hello there. Sorry, I'm just finished feeding the pokemon outside. So you came here for a Pokemon, am i right?" He asked. Mike nod in response. "Well usually, there is 3 starters Pokemon, which is Mudkip, Treecko, and Torchic. But unfortunately, 2 trainers had came here earlier than you do and already picked their starters, so there's only one left. One's a boy, and another is a girl"

Mike already thought that the boy he saw this morning was the one that Professor Birch talking about "That's alright, right now i'm just can't wait to start the journey" Mike said and walking to the tube thing.

He sees the Pokeball and hoping that Mudkip would came out when he opens it. Slowly, he reached the Pokeball, and click the switch. A white ray came out, and Mike found out he just picked a Torchic. He jumped happily as Torchic watched him oddly.

"A Torchic. Hey there, my name is Mike. We're gonna be best friends now." Mike said stretched out his hand.

Torchic looks at him, looking at his hand and pecking his hand. "Oww" Mike said. "This is going to be challenge, i think" He said to Professor Birch.

"Well of course, Pokemon does not immediately obey you. You have to bond with it and befriends with it" said Professor Birch.

Professor Birch gave Mike the Pokedex, 5 Pokeballs, and Mike starting his journey, hoping to become a Pokemon Master.

So he started to step the grass on Route 101. He sees a Poochyena, Wurmple, and some Zigzagoon there. So he train Torchic there until he reached Lvl. 6 and then Lvl. 7.

"Yeaah Torchic, you've just become stronger and stronger" Mike said happily. He and Torchic jump together and hi-5 in the air.

"Okay, now i have colllect all the data in this route, so I'll think i will go on."

As he walked, and keep walking, he sees a town and quickly see his Pokedex saying 'Oldale Town'. "So this is Oldale Town. Okay Torchic, we have to heal you up first and then we can fight again" Mike said.

"Chic...chic chic..." Torchic crowed.

So they walked together in the Oldale Town street. It was very peaceful and quiet, just like Littleroot Town. But the difference is Oldale Town has a Pokemon Center and a Pokemon Mart. The breeze making he missed his hometown more and more.

After they found the Pokemon Center, he walked in and bump again with someone else. _Wow, i am really stubborn this day. Idiot _He thought. But then, he surprised when he see the same boy he bump at Prof. Birch Laboratory.

"You again...! You really can't see with your eyes, can you?" he said angrily and walk away. But Mike chase him and grab his shoulders.

"Wait a second, are you picking a Starter at Prof. Birch Lab, too?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, why do you care anyway?" he said.

"Well, i was picking a starters too. I picked Torchic, who did you pick?" Mike asked again.

"I picked Mudkip, and that means i win against type matchup" he said sarcastically.

Mike had lost his patience and burst out his anger. "You know what i'm tired of you, let's have a battle right now and see who's stronger" Mike said.

"Okay then" he said with a smirk in his face. _God i hate that guy _Mike thought.

So they headed out to a plain field near. "Go Mudkip" He said.

"Mud..." Mudkip growled perky

"Torchic, come on out" Mike said

"chic..chic.." Torchic crowed.

Mike instantly doesn't waste any time to make his move. "Torchic, quickly go into zigzag line and use scratch, just like we fought that Poochyena"

"Tor...chic" Torchic run as fast as he can and use scratch. Mudkip is confused, which directions that he will be cautious to.

"Mudkip, jump...!" the cocky boy said.

Mudkip jump and sadly, Torchic moves missed. Before Mudkip landed on the ground Mike yelled "Quick Torchic, jump and use scratch again to Mudkip" . And quickly Torchic response, use scratch on Mudkip and it critically hit.

"Mudkip, let's finish this. Use Water gun" He said. A huge splash of water just sprayed from Mudkip's mouth and it hit Torchic

"Tooooor...chic" Torchic crowed painfully.

"Torchic, noo." Mike said running to Torchic and hold him. "That's okay Torchic, you're doing a great job." Mike said comfortly. "Return" As he grab his Pokeball and put it in his pocket.

"Hmmph, pathetic " The boy said. "What a waste of time, Mudkip Return" He catches his Pokeball and walkaway.

"Hey you, i will fight again with you someday. I'm Mike Sanborn. What's yours?" Mike yelled as he vowed to his words.

The boy stops his steps and slowly look at him. "Bent. Bent Lockwood" He said proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A beautiful morning on Oldale Town, where a boy busy calling his mom at a Pokemon Center. The name of the boy, is Mike Sanborn. A red chicken-like Pokemon stand beside him, and jumps up to his shoulders.

"Mom, I told you I'm gonna call you as possible..." the boy said. Mike is a very honest person. He always keep his words, and never breaks it.

"Yes honey, so how is it? Did you have your first Pokemon yet?" his mom asked from the monitor.

"Oh yes actually" Mike said and holding Torchic towards the monitor. "This is Torchic, I got him from Professor Birch yesterday" Mike said.

"Chic...chic" Torchic crowed cheerfully, trying to make a good impression.

"Well, such a cute Pokemon. So, any luck catching a Pokemon?" she asked again.

"Mom, honestly, I think i will stick for only Torchic being in my party. I haven't saw a Pokemon cool enough to make it in my party." Mike said cockily.

"Mike, Strong Pokemon are not based on how strong, cool, or powerful they are. Well maybe a little, but the most important thing is, you have to trust and have faith in them. That's what makes them stronger." his Mom said.

"Whatever mom, gotta go, byeee...!" Mike said and quickly turns off the machine. He wants to avoid his mother's advice.

"Mike...wait...*beep*..." and the monitor became black.

Mike and his pokemon, Torchic, walking outside of Pokemon Center and heading the way to Route 102. "Torchic, let's have another adventure again, shall we?" Mike said.

"Tor chic" Torchic said.

So they began to walk further, and further, and suddenly they see a a small figure jumping from a bushes. "Dot...Dot...Dot..."

It was a group of Seedot. Mike never seen it and have an interest of catching one of those thing. So he make sure his Pokeball, and began to throw it.

"GOOO...POKEBALL..." Mike said throwing it.

The Pokeball gliding towards to the one of the Seedots, and hit one. But the Pokeball just didn't work and falling to the ground. The Seedot that had been hit just glares at Mike and just preparing for battle, while the others fleeing aways scaredly.

"That's not how to catch a Pokemon you know.." Said a girly voice behind him. Mike hears this and quickly turn around.

"Who...Who are you..?" Mike asked nervously, surprised to see a girl in the Forest alone. The girl has a pink blonde wavy hair, and has an angelic face, and a unique blue grey eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with a jacket, and a pick mini skirt. She looks amazing.

"My name is Loretta Linkletter, and I am from Littleroot Town." the girl said.

Mike instantly thought is this the girl that picked the remaining starters, Treecko. Because he remembered exactly that Professor Birch said there's a boy, of course it is Bent, and a girl that picked the starters before Mike did. And the girl in front of him, is the person, Loretta Linkletter.

"Littleroot Town? Well, Littleroot Town was my hometown too actually" Mike said shyly.

"Oh, are you planning a journey too, and pick a starters on Professor Birch lab?" Loretta asked curiously

"Yess, I picked Torchic. I guess that you too, and you're Pokemon is Treecko, am i correct?" Mike said proudly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She said throwing the Pokeball and comes out Treecko.

"Treee...cko" The Pokemon said.

"Well, I'm just guessing" Mike said innocently.

"Oh okay...then..." Loretta said. And there was an awkward silence between them. They glares at each other not knowing what they are thinking. Torchic and Treecko smiled at each other and mocking them by jumping and make an annoying face. Loretta and Mike consciousness is back and they turn away shyly.

"So anyway... back to the first topic, you have to battle the Pokemon first , make it weak then catch it." Loretta explained . "Try it, and anyway that Pokemon is still glaring at you."

Mike turn backwards and sees the Seedot still standing there. "Well aren't you a rock head? Torchic, use Emberr." MIke said

"TOr...CHIIIIIIC" Torchic opens his mouth and release a tiny but many ball of fire.

"See dot..." Seedot easily dodge it and then it starts to stand seriously

"WHat is it doing?" Mike said confused, so does Torchic

"Be careful, it is Seedot's Bide move, it is very powerful move. So try to dodge it." Loretta yelled from afar still watching Mike.

"Thanks for the advice." Mike said as he looking towards Loretta. "Seeeeedooottt."

"TORCHIIIC" Torchic crowed painfully and thrown to the ground. Mike turns back and sees Torchic hurting. "Oh my god" Loretta said

"Torchic are you okay?" MIke said. Torchic stand up bravely and ready for his master's order. "chic..chic.."

"Okay then, Torchic use Focus Energy" Mike said as Torchic stand still close his eyes.

"Seee...dot." Seedot running as fast as he could and prepares for hitting Torchic

"Hurry up Torchic, jump and then use Ember..." Mike said. Torchic opens his eyes, and instantly jump opens his mouth "Torchicccc" and comes out a ball of fire

"Seedot" Seedot easily dodge again.

"Wow you're really good. I must have you " Mike said enthusiastically. Mike sees Seedot standing serious again just like he did before.

"This is the perfect time, Torchic, quickly use Ember before he releases it power." Mike said. "with your bestest shot"

"TOR...CHICCCC" Torchic said and comes out more ball of fire as it hits Seedot and critically hit.

"See...dot" Seedot growled painfully

"Gooo Pokeball." MIke said and throwing the Pokeball. As the Pokeball just moving around, Mike waits hoping he catch his first Pokemon now.

Click...

"Yeasssss, I just got my first Pokemonn" Mike said proudly as he grab the Pokeball into the sky.

"Torchic ... Torchic...Torchic" Torchic said happily and jumping to Mike.

"Well done MIke , congrats on your first Pokemon." Loretta standing up.

"hahaha it was nothing really " Mike said.

"Hey, Mike i was just thinking. Can i join you to travel Hoenn? I can cook and i am helpful with Pokemon knowledge.." Loretta asked

"Hmmmm...Okay then. I think we should camp here, get to know each other, agree?" Mike said.

"Agreed" Loretta said as she releases her other Pokemon. "Lotad... Lotadtad.." The Pokemon said

"Wow a Lotad, you catched a Pokemon already" Mike said.

"Of course." Loretta said cockily

"Come out Seedot" as Seedot comes out and looking plainly

"Well, Seedot. Welcome to the group" Mike said as the group smiling at him

Seedot just glares at them and slowly begin to attack Mike

"Oww, Seedot stop" Mike said painfully.

"Why am i always attacked by a Pokemon on the first impression...aaaah" Mike running away and Seedot ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"So this is Petalburg Town, great and big city" Mike said with Loretta and Torchic besides him

"I guess the weather is good don't you think? Treecko come out." Loretta said as the green Pokemon comes out and cried "Treeckoo"

"Well, there is a gym here Mike. Did you know?" Loretta asked. Mike and Torchic suddenly give her a surprised look .

"SERIOUSLY? WE'RE GONNA HAVE OUR FIRST BADGE NOWW TORCHIC." Mike said dancing with Torchic.

"TORCHIIIIIC" Torchic crowed loudly.

"B...but actually you can't fight him actually." Loretta said scaredly

"Are you saying that i'm weak" Mike asked seriously.

"Noooo not that, you have to collect the first 4 badge first, which is on Rustboro, Dewford, Mauville, and Lavaridge Town respectively. So until then, you cannot fight him." Loretta explain.

"Ohhh, But i want to go the gym just to looking around." Mike said and begin to walk

"Okay, i'll go with you." Loretta said following him.

After a 10 minutes walking, searching for the gym, they've finally found it. It was big.

"Wowww, cool place." Mike opens the door. As they come in to the gym, they see two trainers battling in a big arena. One trainer use a Slaking, and another use a Linoone. Mike never seen such an amazing battle like this.

"Slaking, use Brick Break" Slaking instantly stand up from laying, and began to knock out

Linoone

"No, Linoone. Are you alright?" said the other trainer.

"Linoone is unable to battle, Norman is the winner" said the refferee.

"You know kid, you're not that bad, you're just have to train a lot more better. Okay?" Said the winner. "Return Slaking."

Mike already know that he is Norman, the Normal-type gym leader from Petalburg City. Although Mike is not smart as Loretta, Mike always intrested about this kind of thing. Mike already scared about it, because he can sense so much power from that guy.

"Woww, that's was one hotshot battle" Mike said.

"Well thank you kid. Are you planning to battling me?"Norman said. "I cant right now because i have something important to do."

"Well, actually we just seeing around to watch a gym battle." Loretta said.

"My name is Mike, and i will beat you someday you know."

"Hahahaha, I'll be waiting for you..." Norman said walking away.

An hour has passed, Mike and Loretta are training on Route 104. "I have to be as strong as possibe to beat Bent and Norman"

"Who's Bent?" Loretta asked

"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you. He's the one that pick Mudkip. You know he's not a friendly person, but I know i can beat him you know?" Mike said

"Hahaha Okay then. Mike, there's something I need to tell you." Loretta asked randomly.

"What is it?" Mike said turning her face and seeing her angelic face. _God she is so beautiful._

"Well, after we saw what happened in the gym, I don't want my Pokemon get hurt like that. I think we will go together, but with a different purpose. I want to participate in Pokemon Contest." Loretta explained.

"Oh well it's your choice. But, contest have battles too actually." Mike said

"Yeah I know, but it's not as severe as gym battle. Please understand" Loretta explained

"Okay okay i get it. It's your problem anyway hehe" Mike said shyly

Suddenly, the ground is shaking hard " Wooow, what's going on. Miiikeee" Loretta screamed. "My god, this is an Earthquake. I wonder what's happened in here." Mike said

And then came a big wave from the river and carried Loretta away from Mike " Oh nooo. Mike, I'm stuck in the stream." Loretta screamed

Mike is hanging on a tree preventing from carried away. "Just hold on to something like i did." Mike yelled, and she noticed that Loretta isn't there again.

"Loretta where are you?" Mike sreamed."Lorettaaa" as he screamed the water stopped and began to calm down. Mike fainted and lose consciousness.

Mike open his eyes a little and see a man with his Slaking carrying him to a house on Petalburg City. Then he fainted again.

"Where am I?" Mike said faintily as she woke up. He was in a small room and cover in blanket.

Then he see a door opening and a Vigoroth came out mad. "Stopp, don't do that" Mike screamed.

"God, sorry. Vigoroth always do that" said a man walking to the room. Mike knew that voice, it was Norman. "Vigoroth return" as the Pokemon came back to it's Pokeball.

"What happened there on Route 104 Mike? and where's that friend of yours?" Norman asked quiet and softly, trying to calming down Mike

"Well, we are training there , and suddenly came a big tremor, We panicked and then it was over for a moment. We didn't know that the water flood from the river, and it carried Loretta away. I manage to hanging on a tree, but it's too late...She's gone" Mike said.

"You know, i'm sure she will be fine. I think she manage to survive. Let's hope so" Norman said. Mike nod in response

"I will leave you for a moment, get well soon" Norman said walking out of the room.

Norman came into his room, and typing on his Pokenav. "Wallace, we have big problem" Norman said serious looking around

"What is it?" the other man asked

"I think someones is disrupting them from a big sleep" Norman explained

"WHAT?" Wallace asked surprisedly

"Yes, i think Groudon and Kyogre soon will be awaken..."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After Mike getting better, he begin his adventure again, heading to Rustboro City. He just have to trust that Lorette is going to be fine. Whie training and training at Petalburg Woods and Route 104...

"Torchic, use Ember on Shroomish, Seedot use Nature Power on Marill" Mike said. Torchic releases it's ball of fire and hit Shroomish, knocking her down.

While, Seedot use Nature Power, and turned into Razor Leaf, because of it's environment. "Seeee...Dot"

"Marrr..rilll." the foe's Pokemon growled. "Oh no you two. Return" A girl trainer said.

"Well that was a fun double battle actually, hope to see you again." the girl said walking away.

"Yeaa guys, this is the 10th time we win today." MIke said happily.

Then suddenly, Torchic and Seedot turning into a white light, and growing bigger, bigger , and taller, and taller. Then the white ray stopped, and came out a new faces .

"Treecko and Seedot. Congratulations, you've just evolved. I love you guys so much" Mike said, hugging them "Now, you're a Combusken, and you're a Nuzleaf"

"Nuzz..Nuzzz" "Cooom...busken" They growled together.

As Mike continued, he arrived at Rustboro City, and rushed to the Pokemon Center

"You have to heal up first, than we go to the Pokemon Gym as quick as possible" Mike said to his Pokemon.

"You just got 2 Pokemon? Pathetic" a familiar voice came from behind. Mike always remembered this voice, because this voice belongs to his annoying rival, Bent.

"Bent, what are you doing here?" Mike asked, trying to be polte as possible to him.

"Well, actually i just beat Roxanne, the gym leaders here, and i want to heal them up" Bent said cockily, as a Marshtomp walking to him. "Marshhhtomp"

"You insults me for having 2 Pokemon. Yet , you just have 1 Pokemon." Mike said proudly

"I have more Pokemon, but you cannot know. It is a secret so you don't know my strategy" Bent said as Nurse Joy already cured their both Pokemon. _He never changed, is he? _Mike thought

"Well, see ya" Bent said walking outside.

Before going to the gym, Mike decided to walking around the city. Suddenly he hears a troubled voice. "Help...help"

"Help, someone trying to steal something from me." an old man said in a suit, carrying a briefcase, that's been pulled by someone.

"Hey, leave that old man at once" Mike said bravely

"Don't mess with Team Aqua kid, or you will pay" the grunt said and carring out his Pokeball. "Go, Sharpedo"

"Nuzleaf, use Razor Leaf " Mike said. Sharpedo easily dodge and hit Nuzleaf.

"Nuzleaaff" Nuzleaf growled in pain.

"Nuzleaf, get up. And use Bullet Seed we train together." Mike said

"Nuzzzz...Leaaaaf" the crowd ae gathering to see what's going on.

Sharpedo get hit by one of Nuzleaf's bullets and began ro rampage.

"aaaah" "Let's get out of here" "Oh..my god" The crowd scream everywheere, worrying of being hit by Sharpedo.

"That's Enough" said the old man "Metang, use Meteor Mash" as his Pokemon came, and suddenly a big giant hand figure seen by Mike, and it hit Sharpedo effectively.

"Sharrrpp..." Sharpedo cried painfuly

"Sharpedo.." the grunt said. "You all will be paying this" he runs away

"Thank you little kid for saving me. My name is Stone. My company is in here. Would you come with me..." Mr. Stone said.

"Mike, Mike Sanborn sir. Glad to meet you" Mike said

"Well okay than, please come with me." Mr. Stone said

As Mike follows him, but then a Golbat attacked Mr Stone, and steal his briefcase.

"Nooo, oh my god. This is dangerous, I have to tell my son."

"I'm sorry...I didn't manage to get it back" sain Mike sorrily.

"I see...please take this Pokemon with you. It called Beldum." As Mr. Stone give him the Pokeball, Mike look inside.

"Wow,, it's cool"

"Can you do me a favour. I've heard that you're going around Hoenn to challenge gyms. If along the way, you come across a town called Dewford. Can you look for a guy called Steven...and pass this to him?" Said Mr Stone handing Mike a piece of letter.

"I trusted you" He said again

"You can count on me." Mike said proudly, and began to walk away

Meanwhile, in the middle of the sea, Lorette floating in there fainting.

"What've you just found Peeko?" a sailor said in his small boat. A Wingull is flying in the middle of the sea circling around something "It's a girl, well i can't just leave you here."

Lorette wakes up, and find herself in bed made of hay. "What happened?"

"Wait i remembered..." Loretta said and begin to flashback his memories...Mike...

"Hey you're awake." the sailor said.

"Are you the one who saved me sir?" Loretta asked "Thank you very much, I don't know what will happened if I wouldn't meet you"

"Well my name is Briney, a retired fisherman" He said "Peeko just saw you floating in the sea. What happened?"

"Wait, I thought you were retired" Loretta asked

Mr Briney sigh and then answered " Todays a special day. I heard something that made these old bones wanna come back to the sea. The great mysterious fish of the ocean, I couldn't keep still the moment i heard that it's reappeared." as Mr Brined hand her a picture of an ancient fish, with a brown-ish patterns on its body

"What is it called Mr?" Loretta asked

"I don't know myself either. But I've heard in the old days, Men called it their 'friend'. With this fish, they can explore the great ocean depths that are unreachable by humans alone. Can you feel that passion girl?" Mr. Briney said in amazed.

"Interesting..." Loretta said, as she began to think.

"What is it Whiscash" Mr Briney asked, as he walking towards the aquarium full of fish.

"Bloop...Bloop'' Whiscash said.

"What's going on Mr. Briney" Loretta asked worrily

"Whiscash, can pick up signs of earthquake with it's whiskers." Mr Briney said. " But there've been so many earthquakes lately, i'm starting to worried."

"Wait a minute. Mr Briney, don't you wanna know why i was in the middle of the sea?" Loretta explained "You mentioned that there've been earthquakes, one of them threw me of the sea while i was doing something"

"Where was it exactly?" Mr. Briney asked, begin to interested in Loretta.

"I was on the outskirt of Petalburg, somewhere near sea route 105" Loretta said

Then Mr. Briney taking out his map with a cross all over the place "Oh my god"

"What is it Mr Briney?" Loretta asked

"It's a map. I've been investigating about the earthquakes lately, and most of them.. are near Sootopolis" Mr Briney said. "I don't understand"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Beldum, take down" Mike said

Mike has been training Beldum ever since he got it from Mr. Stone. But he wasn't so happy about it, even though it looks cool. The only moves that it know is only Take Down

"Beldum, go behind him again and use Take down" Mike said. Beldum instantly doin what it's masters told, and hit a Loudred. Mike is training on Route 116 all day to bond with his new Pokemon.

"Wow, you've beat me. Well that's was a great battle" the trainer walks away.

"So, you just know one moves, eh?" Mike said, walking towards Beldum

"Everyone come out" Mike said, "So i will be challenging the gym today, so we have to be out best, and don't lose okay?"

After an hour training and training, Mike heading towards the gym.

"Hello, I'm here to challenge the leader" Mike said in the empty room

"Well, I've been waiting for you. I've heard from the street that you're the one who helps the President of Devon Corporations from badguys" said a woman figure behind him.

"Heheh that was nothing" Mike blushed

"Okay now what are we waiting for, let's begin the match. I am Roxanne and my specialty is Rock-type" Roxanne said "Please head to you position there" as Roxanne pointing in the other side of the room

Mike thought it was weird, the way she mentioned him to battle on the other side. "Okay, then"

"Let the battle begin" the refferee said

"I'm just using Nosepass, but you're allowed to use more than one. Come on out" Roxanne said as her Nosepass came out from the Pokeball

"Nooseeepass"

"Wait, i didn't know i will be fighting 1 on 1" Mike said

"If you don't hurry up, I will get out of here and doing my business." Roxanne threatens

"Okay, okay, Combusken come on out" Mike said "Use Double kick"

"Nosepass, use Rock Slide" Roxanne said, as her Pokemon begin to releases some rock on the arena and hit Combusken

"Combusken, stand up and get behind Nosepass ,use Double kick again" MIke said

"Nosepass, quickly use Rock Slide again" Roxanne said, changing her tone. Mike feels her change of atmosphere and become suspicious. The rocks hit Combusken again, and it nearly knocked Combusken down. But thankfully, it doesn't

"Combusken nooo" Mike said, "Return, come on out Nuzleaf"

"Nuzleaf, use Razor leaf." Mike said, as Nuzleaf begin to swaying the leaf on it's head.

"Nuzzzz..leeafff" the leaf begin to slashing to Nosepass rock body. Although it deals a great damage because of it's Type, Nosepass still standing strong.

"Good Nosepass, now use Rock Tomb" Roxanne said . Then suddenly a four big rocks falling and make a recatangular shape and hit Nuzleaf

"Nuzleeaaaf" Nuzleaf cried in pain

"Oh, my god Nuzlead, return" as Mike holding his Pokeball

"Now, what are you going to do next?" Roxanne said while reading a book

_Combusken and Nuzleaf are hurting badly. I guess i have no choice huh?_ Mike thought and looking to Beldum on his Pokeball with his high hope

"Come on out Beldum" Mike said "Beldum use Take Down, I know he had a big damage because of Nuzleaf's leaf"

Beldum begin to levitate and heading towards Nosepass with high speed

"Finish him with Rock Slide" Roxanne said as Nosepass begin to throwing rock at Beldum. And Beldum buried in a pile of rock

"I guess this match is over, and I wil lead you to the exit door" Roxanne said sadly. "This is boring"

As Roxanne opens the door, the breeze came into the room. "The wind" Mike said "It cames from the Mountain, which means mountains is that way"..."and that's north"

"Wha- what're you talking about?" Roxanne said

"You better look to the battle ground, it's not over yet" Mike said

Roxanne quickly sees to the arena, and she sees that Beldum coming out from the pile of rock and begin to attacking Nosepass

"Nosepass, don't turn around" Roxanne said worrily . It's too late. Nosepass turn around, but it turned back to the front, and became confused

"Beldum, use Take Down with your best shot" Mike yelled

Beldum begin to attack, and it hit Nosepass, which began to crack.

"Nose...pass" Nosepass knocked out

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Beldum is the winner" the referee said

"Yeaaah Beldum we wiiin" Mike running towards Beldum. But suddenly Beldum begin to transform into a big body, and came out a new figure

"$%&*(#(*" Beldum just evolved into a Metang

"Wow, Beldum you've evolved" Mike said happily, and begiin to hug it again

"How did you know it?" Roxanne asked curiously

"I realize that Nosepass has a something special from the way you panicked when Combusken attacked it from behind" Mike explained "So, i look to the Pokedex and it said Nosepass has a magnet nose. If it tries to face another direction, it'll be pulled back to the north. The moment it turns and loses it's balance, that's the best time to attack!"

-awkward silence- "...When did you realize that?" Roxanne asked

"At the very beginning, when you invited me to the challengers corned. You made me stand facing you. So i thought there might be a reason for that" Mike said

"You knew just by that...?" Roxanne amazed by Mike words

"Just my intuition hehe..." Mike said cockily

Roxanne sigh, and begin to smile. "So, here it is. The Stone Badge. You deserve this."

"Metang, we've just achieved our first badge." Mike dancing with Metang.

The following day, Mike begin to planning how to get to Dewford. Dewford is an island, you have to travel Sea Route 106 from Petalburg, or Sea Route 107 from Slateport

So, Mike travel back to the shore on the outskirty of Petalburg. "Now, what are we gonna do guys?" Mike said as he laying down with his Pokemon.

Suddenly, his rival, Bent offering a ride

"Oy, Mike. Need a ride?" Bent said cockily as he screamed. "Goooo WAILORDD"

And the white ray came out from the Pokeball, forming into a gigantic Pokemon on the water "Waloooo"

"Why are you suddenly offering me something good?" Mike said

"If you don't want to I'll go alone" Bent said jumping to Wailord, and began to swimming

"Waiiiiiiiiitttt" Mike yelled carrying his thing and running

_Next is Dewford. I can also pass the letter to Steven there. Dewford here I come. _Mike planned

Somewhere, in a steep falls, stood a man with his Metagross, talking to his Pokenav

"...You're saying the Submarine is almost finished. Understood Captain Stern" The boy said "Once my investigation at Granite Cave is over, I'll begin to doing it"

"Good luck Steven" said the other line of the phone.


End file.
